iplotagonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Lizzie Movie: The World at Control
The Second Lizzie Movie: The World at Control is an animated film made using Plotagon by Jackster Does Plotagon. It premiered on YouTube on April 12, 2019 and is the sequel to his previous film, The Lizzie Movie, which is based on the Lizzie plots he used to make. The film is set about a year and a half after the events of the first movie. Eleven-year-old Dalia Delgado has become the new god of Plotagon and plans to control the world due to ill treatment from her parents. Lizzie and her fighting group must stop this global destruction. The film received positive reviews upon its release with praise to the special effects, but criticism is directed at the darker tone and mean-spirited characters. Even Jackster himself somewhat regrets the decision to set the film at a darker tone. About a week after the film's premiere, Jackster has announced a third Lizzie movie will soon be in production, called Lizzie: Terminal Destruction, and is liable to start production around late 2020. Plot In 1907, Plotagon City was created by someone called the God of Plotagon, who had many great powers and was immortal until one day, he caught a disease that was powerful enough to kill even the most immortal gods. After the God of Plotagon's death, the angels hid the powerful crystal within his body that provided his powers into the low depths of the overworld because anyone who touches the crystal will gain its powers and become the new god, which could be a large benefit for a villain looking to conquer the world. Lizzie, who was made leader of her fighting group after the previous leader, Alan, died to save her, has decided to add six new recruits to her group. Those six recruits are Leslie, Manny, Darcey, Raymond, Julia and Nathan, all of them passing the test to become recruited. Meanwhile, eleven-year-old Dalia Delgado felt as if she was overprotected by her parents, Cindy and Fred, and decides to run away from home late at night. While she was away, she falls into a dark cavern and finds the same crystal held by the God of Plotagon. Curious, she touches it and she becomes the new Goddess of Plotagon, finding this as perfect revenge to her parents. To start her evil takeover, she kills her mother and tries to kill her father, who gets saved by Lizzie. Dalia then announces that she wishes to build her own cities with the purpose of attacking Plotagon City. In Heaven, the angels try to come up with a way to stop Dalia's evil takeover of the world. Lizzie and her fighting group set out to stop the world from being conquered, but are completely stumped at how they would do that. Luckily, a young man named Arthur agrees to help them get to Heaven without having to die. He comes up with a list full of ideas on how to get to heaven, all of which fail. The group then sends Arthur away and Wesley's outrage at Arthur for coming up with a bunch of failed ideas causes him to push Julia and Raymond off a cliff and into a lake. Wesley then realizes what he was doing, saves Julia and Raymond, and apologizes to them, yet his teammates are still angry at him for this. Lizzie even proposes that she is firing Wesley, who then says that his life hasn't really had any value, which he was told by his father and various students at the school he attended. Wesley then kills himself by jumping off the cliff. Lizzie soon starts to get the feeling that their attempts to save the world are hopeless and she is abandoned by her own group. Wesley's death also means that he is now an angel in Heaven. He comes to Dalia and says that he wishes to help her conquer the world. Dalia accepts the offer and Wesley makes a stairway to Heaven for the rest of the group. Dalia gets in an outrage upon finding out and takes away Wesley's angel powers, even imprisoning her enemies in a cage. Back on earth, Lizzie has reverted back to her old life, getting rejected at every job possible, going from hero back to a zero, even having a false ending that starts up before soon cutting to Lizzie out in the streets, begging for spare change. That is when a woman named Jeanette comes along and the two quickly learn that they are mother and daughter. Jeanette takes Lizzie to her house to keep her fed and explains that the two were separated when Lizzie was ten years old. This was legally enforced by Jeanette's husband, Ralph, who divorces her and orders two taxi cabs to take the two away; one for Jeanette and one for Lizzie. Jeanette was taken to a mental home and Lizzie to an orphanage. Jeanette was released from the mental home after she forgot about Lizzie and was never desperate to find her again. Lizzie explains how the rest of her life went and regains the courage to stop Dalia's global conquest. During the time Lizzie was away, Dalia has constructed Dalia City and created a few citizens with the job of attacking Plotagon City. She even throws the cage containing the fighting group down to earth. Back in Heaven, Alan, as an angel, is attempting to come up with a way to recreate the same illness that killed the previous god so he can use it on Dalia. Back on earth, Lizzie and her group get back together and the angels take them up to Heaven to fight Dalia. At first, they are overpowered, but Alan comes in at the last second with the disease known as Deimmortalization, which killed the previous god, though still nobody knows how he caught it, and injects it in Dalia, destroying her and dropping the crystal contained within her. The angels put the crystal inside Wesley and he destroys all the cities and citizens crafted by Dalia. Wesley is then given the choice of either staying as the current God of Plotagon or going back to a normal mortal life. Wesley decides on the latter and all the mortals are sent back to earth. In one last scene before the credits, the following information is provided: * Arthur got a new cell phone with his mother's credit card. (His previous phone was destroyed by Miguel in a previous scene) * Lizzie and Jeanette spend more time together. * Lizzie and her group stole Hand-Drawer's grave like she promised in the last movie. * The crystal containing the God's power was destroyed, meaning no destructive takeovers from any new gods. * Fred, Cindy's husband, has ended up out in the streets begging for loose change. But what's the moral of the story? Lizzie responds, "I wouldn't worry about that. I'd just enjoy the peaceful life that we can have here in our city, for as long as that can last. And if trouble strikes, we'll be on the case. We mean it." Characters Lizzie - The leader of the fighting group that Alan previously lead before dying to save the world. She is a stock character. Alan - The previous leader of the fighting group Lizzie currently leads. He died in the previous movie, making him an angel in heaven. Wesley - One of the members of Lizzie's fighting group. He is given more of a character in this movie than in the first one. This movie makes Wesley out to be a man with a tragic past that eventually leads him to suicide in the middle of the film, taking him to Heaven and soon he redeems himself. Dalia Delgado - The villain of the film. Her parents, Cindy and Fred, are displayed as overprotective parents. She wants to explore the outdoors alone, but is constantly kept inside by her parents, which gives her the motivation to destroy Plotagon City when she becomes the new God of Plotagon. There is a running joke where people call her a God instead of a Goddess. Arthur - A young man who attempts to help Lizzie and her group get to heaven due to his high scores in physics. Jeanette - Lizzie's mother. The two were separated when Lizzie was ten years old; Jeanette was taken to a mental home and Lizzie, wrongfully, to an orphanage. The other members of Lizzie's fighting group, Kevin, Miguel, Dennis, and Davey make a return in this movie. New members of Lizzie's group are Julia, Raymond, Darcey, Manny, Leslie, and Nathan. However, a character from the previous film, Mayor Roger Cunningham, does not return in this movie, not even mentioned in character dialogue. Also, the previous God of Plotagon is only displayed in the opening, with his death being displayed as well. Reception The film received positive reviews upon its release, though not as great as the first Lizzie Movie. Parkerator's review states, "Wow, just wow! This movie has so much! From the ultimate betrayal of Wesley to his own suicide! It was amazing!!! And I think Dalias parents (but not her Dad) deserved to die because of how they treated her, (Not to mention how her mom was COMPLETELY UNPHASED WHEN HER DAUGHTER WAS KILLED) watching Wesley betray Lizzie was heart shattering, I can't believe Wesley was abused, bullied, and ultimately hated, it's just horrible how some people actually have to go through this IRL." He gives the film a 9.6/10. Series - The Animated Cinema says "Lizzie and them were all to mean to Arthur!" This most unsatisfactory review comes from David McCall, who says, "Umm... okey here's my rant - This has cool sound effects - Some mean spirited characters - A fake ending (like the Lego Movie 2) - Has no post end credits - And it's longer than the first one" He gives it a 4.6/10. Trivia * When Dalia finds the crystal that contained the powers of the God of Plotagon, it was similar to the scene in The Lego Movie when Emmet finds the piece of resistance. * Wesley's suicide almost prompted Jackster to give a PG-13 rating to the film instead of a PG rating. * The film was criticized for its dark tone and mean-spirited characters. Even Jackster himself regrets those decisions. * This film, along with a sequel to Jackster's Big Movie, was originally cancelled, but was allowed to be put back in production with a different plot than the one Jackster originally had in mind. A Third Lizzie Movie About a week after the film premiered on YouTube, Jackster announced that he is making a third Lizzie Movie. The working title is "Lizzie: Terminal Destruction" and is liable to start production around late 2020. A potential plot is that an evil sorcerer named Elmkim Aumruz (named using a random fantasy name generator which Jackster will credit in the end credits) has resurrected Hand-Drawer, Dalia Delgado, and Humberto (from Jackster's Big Movie, which never came out on YouTube) to ultimately destroy Lizzie and her group so he can take over the world. Jackster states that it sounds a little cliche, but will aim not to make it a big offender by focusing on the plot too much. He even predicts that the runtime will be around 116-148 minutes.